


Send Nudes, Lance Style

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, McDonald's, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Nude Photos, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance tells his best friend about the super hot guy with the odd prosthetic arm he saw in McDonald's.Oneshot/drabble





	Send Nudes, Lance Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378459) by nevermoree-the-raven. 



“Hey! Guess what!” Lance said enthusiastically to his friend Pidge. “I saw a hot guy today!”

_Lance was sitting in McDonald’s, minding his own business and waiting in line to order a slushie from the slushie machine. He happened to glance around and that was when he saw him. The guy was tall, broad-shouldered, and Asian. He had what looked like a prosthetic arm, and a military style haircut. You know what? He was gorgeous._

_Being the classy bitch he was, Lance had one of those shirts that when you pulled it up it said words. The words he happened to have were:_

_SEND NUDES_

_But the other guy wasn’t amused. He twisted his own t-shirt, which soon said:_

_FUCK OFF_

_Wow. Rude. It broke his heart._

“That’s nice, Lance.” Pidge answered, not really paying attention. Not to be rude, just being ace: they couldn’t care less.

“Yeah, it is. And he gave me his number,” Lance said proudly.

_“Wait! I’m sorry! Don’t be sad!” The guy got up and walked closer when he saw the look on Lance’s face. “I’m sorry, just—uh, I guess I’ve never done this before. Um I’ll give you…uh, I’ll send you nudes?”_

_Lance smirked. Successful._


End file.
